Facilities and Services. This Core will provide each investigator with access to high-quality histological processing of neural tissue from various regions of the brain and spinal cord. The Core will have staff and equipment necessary for whole-brain histology. Physiological research on the brain and spinal cord requires precise anatomical confirmation of stimulation, recording, injection and lesion sites. This Core will have the expertise to offer complex immunohistological procedures, in addition to conventional neurohistology. The Histology Core will have a state-of-the-art laboratory with 3 microtomes for sectioning NHP brains and two experienced histologists who practice their craft on a daily basis.